


Keep Leading Me On

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of cheesiness really, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tattoo artist Harry, Tattoos, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a tattoo artist with a tendency of falling hard and fast, and Louis just happened to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Leading Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walking_travesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/gifts).



> First, I wanna say how fun has been writing this and how much I hope the person receiving this enjoy.  
> It started as something else entirely, but in the end it's just a few thousand words of Harry falling for Louis and I'm happy with it!
> 
> Second, I need to thank the lovely people organizing this exchange and all their immense patience for dealing with my annoying emails and the endless problems I've had over the past few months. You guys are great and its been a pleasure being part of this.
> 
> I also need to thank my babies Britta and [Zahra](http://tornorrows.tumblr.com) for putting up with all my screaming and crying. All the ideas you gave me, the helpful tips and just general support. 
> 
> And last, but not least, [Kasey](http://stylinsketchy.tumblr.com), my beta, who jumped in on the ship last minute and saved me. You've been lovely. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Title is from the song Five Tattoos by Ella Henderson.

Harry didn't remember how he ended up stick and poking a guy at a party, on a Friday night. Didn't exactly recall how he and the owner of the bluest eyes he's ever seen found themselves on a bathroom floor, with poor lighting and fading background music, while Harry marked the caramel skin with a smiley face, two ‘x’s for the eyes. He didn't even know what shiny eyes was talking his ears off about, but he couldn't say he cared either. 

Drunkenly tattooing a hot guy, and flirting with him, in a small bathroom was far from one of the worst things he had done in life.

"You are talented!" Louis declared with a grin, staring at the red, swollen skin with glowing eyes and excitement "You are gonna have to tattoo me more often"

"It's a smiley face quickly done with the tattoo kit you stole from Liam's room," Harry laughed, shaking his head before wiping the spot one final time with a soft brush of the paper, releasing Louis' arm from his grip as soon as he was done. "Not exactly a masterpiece."

"Still great, I'm serious! You need to text me your studio address so I can get more tattoos with you."

"The only issue here is that I don't have your number." Harry knew he asked for phone numbers with more subtlety before, but again, he found himself not caring, the heat of Louis' ankle and calf against his leg being one of the most important things at that moment.

Upon hearing that, Louis' smile grew, his eyes sparking mischief as he got on his knees, inclining his body closer to Harry's.

"I'm sure you can find a way to get it if you truly want it," Louis whispered and in a quick move, joined their lips for only a second. He got up and left before Harry could even say anything.

Yeah, Harry could find a way to get it, but would he?  
He kept thinking about it as he cleaned the small mess and left the bathroom, only to find Louis at the center of a group, showing off his new tattoo to people even drunker than he was, some slightly confused and others amused. When their eyes locked, Louis swiped his tongue over his bottom lip before turning around to throw himself at some other guy with a loud laugh.

Harry then decided that no, he wouldn't.

-

That was a lie. A lie Harry regretted telling himself the next day, when he couldn't stop thinking about Louis as he recovered from his hangover watching poorly made reality tv.

Harry had heard enough about Louis to know that he would always get what he wanted. Liam, Louis' best friend and their common link, was always telling Harry about the many instances he found himself in trouble because of the other boy, and yet, Liam didn't care because that's apparently what Louis did to people. 

And if what Louis wanted now was Harry, he wouldn't make it difficult at all for him to get it.

Reaching out for Louis for the first time, after easily getting his number from Liam, was hard. Harry couldn't decide on a perfect set of words, every drafted text seemed not enough to convey both casualty and interest. In the end, he settled for simply sending the previously requested address and signing it. 

Harry's always had a thing for observing people, was so easily impressed by everyone who entered his life and the feeling of quick infatuation was a constant for his, but this time he felt dumb. Somehow, with Louis, everything felt more significant from the moment they had met. Like every word and move could change where this was leading to, and he didn't want to ruin that before even getting a real chance to have it.

Louis was handsome, sure, but more than that, he was an interesting person. He possessed the sort of energy that could infect everyone, his pace dictating the mood around him. Louis was a rush of energy, an electric feeling that left you fuzzy inside and wanting more. And Harry needed to know what he was all about, even if he knew that at the end of the day his heart would be broken - once again.

-

When Louis first showed up at the studio, Harry was busy finishing up a sketch, but quickly took notice of the loud voice filling up the room. They exchanged glances as Louis talked to the receptionist, Lou, and Harry collected his things to put them away. He was stalling, he knew he was stalling, but it was a slow Wednesday night and Louis looked so lovely in his navy blue hoodie that Harry’s hands were shaking as he shuffled papers together and lined up his pens. He could hear Lou’s obnoxious cackle, her accent getting thicker as she tried to tell Louis to fuck off mid-laughter, barely able to breathe. For a moment he was jealous of her, because she got to bathe in Louis’ attention and see him smile and had something to laugh about.

And meanwhile, Harry was standing around like a prat trying to gather up the courage just to speak to the other boy.

“Oi, Harry! Quit fucking about and come get your boy!”

Harry flushed at Lou’s voice, quickly picking up his head only to find his receptionist and the possible love of his life staring right at him, both biting back wide grins and fond gazes. God, if only the earth would swallow him whole right now.

“Hi,” Harry choked out, finally walking over to Louis. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” 

Louis bit down at his bottom lip, tugging on it and releasing so it was plump and red and Harry couldn't stop staring. (And of course Louis noticed.) “Yeah, I thought I’d come and, uh,” he winked, “get something done.”

“Don’t try to be coy!” Lou snarled at the same time Harry says, “Really?” his voice raising in hope.

“Of course, Curly.” 

Harry shared a surprised look with his pastel-haired receptionist. “Did you have something in mind already?”

“I was hoping you could help me with that, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis stepped towards him; a hunter to its prey; blue eyes bright against the creme-colored decor of the tattoo parlor. “Can we?” He motioned to Harry’s cluttered station, large sketches of butterflies and roses and anchors hung up on the wall above it. “I think Lou might bite me head off if she hears any more of this conversation.”

Harry would be damned if this Louis Tomlinson was not his soulmate, charming the pants out of his friends like that.

Harry easily found that Louis was the easiest person to tattoo. He stayed quiet almost the entire time, despite being loud and talkative at any other time. Louis answered some of Harry's questions - about the meaning of the stag, “no deep secret meaning, I just like it”, about his uni course and Liam, some about his family, but never gave away too much. That made Harry bite his lip more than once, head full of questions and new things he was determined to learn about him. Harry made it a mission to figure out all of the answers Louis was hiding from him.

His eyes went glassy a couple of times due to the pain, which wasn't helping Harry focus on his job, small drops of sweat collecting on his neck. 

Louis being so silent wasn't an easy thing, not when he wanted to know what he was thinking about the job - if he was going too fast with the lines or if he enjoyed the results so far. Harry was used to clients commenting on their pain, or excitedly discussing the designs, but once again, Louis brought something different to his life.

"We are almost done," Harry announced, cleaning the excess of ink inside of the heart and going back to finish up the details on it.

With every new touch, Louis' muscles contracted and Harry had to take a second, breathe down before continuing because all he wanted was to be able to kiss and feel that skin. 

He hated himself for not being professional enough, for forgetting he was working and wasn't supposed to flirt, or get distracted with his client. It shouldn't matter if his client smelled good, looked like every sinful dream he had for his entire life. The fact that his client was the most intriguing person, and texted him random things, teasing him and working him up for days leading up to this, shouldn't mean anything to his job. And yet, he couldn't control his instincts and desires. 

"There you go!" Louis smiled and took a second to get up and head to the mirror. Once he did, his smile was blinding.

"I hate to say that I told you so, but I did mention you were talented." 

Harry laughs loudly at the memory of the drunk conversation and blushes a little, nodding and thanking him for the compliment. 

"This is why I'm might have to come back again."

"I'll gladly accept your visit," Harry said after a few seconds in silence, his mind racing, trying to think of all the right things to say.

"I might want to get something with Lou though, you know, she is the coolest artist here after all," Louis winked at Harry, who was cleaning his station, throwing rubbish away. "With the best name as well."

"Oh yeah, Louise is lovely." Harry was going to kill Lou for giving Louis even more material to tease him with. "Very talented."

"Did she ever ink you?" 

Harry nods, lifting his shirt up a little to reveal a black heart.

"Drunk spontaneous decision, a lot like your smiley face, but it was made with an actual gun and safety." Harry winked back, his smiling never leaving his face.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Harry asked without looking at Louis, flicking the studio lights off and locking the door.

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" They started walking with Harry leading the way, the streets relatively busy for such a cold night after ten on a weekday. 

"There's a great panini place just a block away." Their bodies were closer than necessary, Harry could feel the heat of Louis against his arm every few steps when they they slightly bumped against each other. "Thought we could kill some time together there" 

Louis suddenly stopped walking, eyebrows raising and his right hand resting on his hip. 

"This is not a date." Harry, who was still walking, turned back at the words and smiled a little, trying to show how unaffected he was - even if he was disappointed. 

"Isn't it?"

"Nope, not a date." Louis started walking again, slowly now as Harry also picked up his pace while still looking at Louis. He knew there was a huge chance to trip and make a fool of himself walking backwards, but he wasn't going to be the first one to break the stare. 

"Then I suppose you can pay for your own food, Louis." as imagined, Harry did trip over his own shoes, but right before he could actually fall, Louis reached for him, steadying Harry's body against his own. 

Louis' laugh filled Harry's ear and the chills going through his body were caused by more than the breeze going past them. Harry could feel one of Louis' hand caressing his upper arm, both frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, looking like fools, messily and loudly laughing. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered, turning the rest of his body to face Louis completely. Like clockwork, after Harry's voice woke him from his trance, Louis's hands fell from Harry's body and he stepped away with a nod. 

"See, you owe me food for saving your life.”

+

Exactly a week later Louis showed up again, the constant smile on his face making Harry shiver. This time they were alone from the start, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping Louis would come again and for that reason he basically kicked Lou and Ed out when they were done with their clients.

"What can I do for you tonight?" Harry smiled as he led Louis to his station, mostly clean of papers.

"Nice birds." Louis glanced at one of the drawings sitting on the desk, two beautiful, yet unfinished, swallows. "But look, I just felt like coming over and maybe getting some free food after I get inked."

"You felt like seeing me? That's sweet." Harry finished cleaning everything up, his recently sterilized gun and the needle package now on his station.

Louis rolled his eyes, sitting down. Harry was still standing, so Louis had to look up to him and Harry's mind went places he wished it hadn't. He took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly to avoid any more thoughts of Louis on his knees in front of him.

"So what is it gonna be?" 

"A camera," Louis was now without his jumper, rolling his t-shirt sleeve up and pointing to his already heavily tattooed arm "Somewhere around here."

"Sounds great. Let's do this!"

"What do you think about couple's tattoos, Louis?" Harry asked after a couple minutes in silence, tattoo half done and a lot of new knowledge obtained by both sides.

Harry was extremely endeared by that boy who had a passion for writing and football, added to his musical talent.

Louis body jerked a little at the words, Harry regretting his big mouth quickly but holding Louis' arm in place and muttering, "Don't move." 

He knew it could potentially get awkward if he moved on too fast, and he never really meant to ask it, nor was he planning on getting tattoos to match Louis’, but it slipped and now he couldn't help the warm feeling making his cheeks red as he traced the tiny camera’s upper lines again

"They quite the commitment, Harold, why do you ask?"

"Lou and her boyfriend are getting some, I'm helping them with the designs," He said without looking up, voice sounding firmer and with more confidence than he ever thought he possessed.

"Oh, I thought you were about to say you were marking my skin up with a moon to match your cheesy star." At the teasing words, Harry's shoulders relaxed and he laughed a little.

"How do you know I don't have some camera film hidden somewhere?" Harry’s eyes sparked with challenge, Louis couldn't possibly be so unaffected and relaxed by everything.

"And where would that be?" 

"I’m positive you can find out.” 

Louis snorted and Harry sighed in frustration, refusing to accept defeat. 

-

When the tattoo was finally done, Harry invited Louis over to his place for pizza. He thought he could give it a try, not ready to part ways just yet.

It was becoming routine, not being ready to give up on Louis. Most days for the past weeks Harry was up late at night texting him, ignoring his early mornings or the sleep creeping in on his body.

Pizza turned into a couple beers and after that, some weird cuddling on the couch, that Louis declared to be one of the most comfortable he's ever been.

Cuddling easily turned into kissing, with Harry finding himself on top of Louis, hands buried under his shirt to touch the soft skin there. 

Louis had one of his hands on Harry's hair, playing with the long curls and the other was resting on Harry's waistband. 

“I don't put out after the second date, Louis,” Harry murmured jokingly as he felt Louis fingers ghosting under, below the band of his pants, his voice breathy.

“Who said last time was a date and this is a date, Harry?”

“I am saying it now. Food, making out,” Harry kissed Louis' jaw languidly, nipping the skin, "I think it qualifies as a date, Lou."

“You didn't ask me out on a date. It can't be a date if you don't ask.” Louis' voice was breaking, the touches to Harry's hair stopping gradually as Harry kissed down his body, Louis' shirt now riding up on his chest.

"Can I?" Harry asked, hands wandering on Louis' sides, kissing some of the exposed skin as he heard Louis' confirmation.

"Fuck," Harry whispered against Louis' right thigh, slowly taking his jeans off and kissing and biting every new bit skin. Louis's muscles were rigid against Harry's lips and he smiled, quickly pressing his palm against his own hard cock to calm himself down.

Louis smelled as good as he looked and felt, the noises he made were driving Harry crazy and his hands trembled when he finally reached for his black briefs and pulled them down.

He smiled with the relieved sound coming from Louis when his cock sprung free from the restraining fabrics, giving the length small and lazy kisses. A barely there touch of his wet, red lips. 

"I really don't have the entire night," Louis blurted out, voice shaking a little "You either get on with it or I'm gonna do it myself." 

Harry smiled, licking Louis' head with a low moan and felt Louis bucking his hips up. The bossy factor turned Harry on more than he could comprehend, and he wasn't sure he could go through with it without coming in his pants and embarrassing himself in front of the sexiest guy he had ever seen. 

He eyed Louis' body once again, sweaty tanned skin, meaty and firm in all the right places and he felt dizzy.

"Then do it, Louis," Harry said and got up, sitting back and opening his own jeans. "Show me how you like it so next time I can touch you just right."

Louis groaned loudly, his hand reaching down and squeezing his own cock lightly, before starting to roughly stroke himself. His eyes never left Harry, not for one second, Harry who didn't know whether to focus on the movement of Louis’ hand or his wet and inviting lips.  
It didn't take long before Harry was also touching himself, his big hands working fast against his red and hard cock, a stunned expression still on his face as he watched Louis' slow and sharp strokes.

"God," Harry shook his hand, movements now sloppy and he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm "You are too much, Louis."

"I'm sure you can handle me."

The words were enough for Harry, spilling strongly against his hand and abdomen, eyes closing to let the sensation take over his body. Louis had a way with his voice, worked the raspiness of it perfectly with tones and nuances. Harry was going to need a lot more control to handle all of that. 

Harry reached for some napkins that were on the center table from their pizza and cleaned himself as much as he could, still trying not to miss a second of what Louis was doing.

"Let me..." He closed the space between him and Louis, lips going straight to his neck and sucking a bruise there. Harry's hand replacing Louis' own on his cock, stroking a bit faster than what Louis was doing before, whispering praises against his skin. 

Louis came on Harry's hands with a soft sound, his body shivering against Harry's hands and lips. 

Harry searched for Louis' lips - the kiss was messy as they both fought for control. Hungry tongues fighting each other, making it hard to breathe properly. 

"That was fun." Louis licked Harry's mouth again, his hand once again curling around Harry's sweaty strands of hair. Harry closed his eyes, just feeling the touches as he regained a little of his composure.

-

They walked to the door together, slow steps and a heavy silence in the air. Harry didn't mind it per se, he could still feel Louis all over his body and that was enough for his heart to still be racing, and to feel a bit moony.

“So I'll see you at Liam’s on Saturday? Or I could pick you up, if you want.” Harry arched one of his eyebrows, his smile growing with the words that left Louis’ mouth. “Still not a date, don't get your hopes up.” 

Harry opened the door and Louis stepped out, his back to the elevator and looked at Harry with both hands behind his back. They shared a couple smiles before Harry spoke up again, words coming out of his mouth to stop himself of reaching for Louis and kissing him again.

“Then I can drive myself, don't worry about it.” He hid half of his body behind the door, threatening to close it "Goodnight, Louis." 

Louis childishly put his tongue out, making Harry bark a loud, goofy laugh. 

"Got better uses for that, love."

With a shake of his head, Louis turned on his feet, leaving a simple goodnight. And with Harry's heart too, probably.

Later that night, Harry received a text that only read _no camera film then?_ And before replying, he buried his he's on his pillow, smiling a lot.  
_You still have a lot to explore_ he sent back, not waiting for an answer before turning his phone off but hoping Louis would agree to that.

+

Louis was gone for quite a bit now and Harry felt weird alone outside, sipping his beer with nothing to do. He pondered a little before following the steps the two other boys took minutes before him, down the hallway. He heard voices coming from a half closed door, stopping there in silence.

"You can't do that this time, Louis," Liam said, and as much as Harry couldn't see his face, from behind the door he was against, he knew from Liam's voice that his expression was tight and eyes boring into Louis' face. He heard that tone more times than he cares to admit.

"Do what, Liam?" Louis sounded dismissive of whatever Liam meant and Harry knew he shouldn't be listening to a private conversation, he was meaning to leave after noticing it was a serious matter, but when he heard his name escaping Liam's lips his body froze in place, aborting every reasonable decision he was making seconds before.

"With Harry. You can't just chase him, sleep with him and vanish like you usually do." Louis sighed, now crossing his arms defensively against his chest and Harry was sure he saw him rolling his eyes too. "I'm serious," Liam continued, "Harry falls easy and fast, he's had his heart broken more times than I can count and I can't let you do this. It’s fine when you do this to people who only want to use you back, but don't play with him, Lou. You are better than that."

Harry felt his heart sinking a bit, biting his lips and hands closing in fists as Liam's words made their way to his ears. It was true, he knew that, but never once during the past week he thought about Louis using him. It sounded dirty and mean, and Louis was none of that. 

"I'm sure your intentions are great, Liam, but next time just shut the fuck up and don't waste my time with useless speeches." 

"Shit. You like him, don't you?" Liam gently punched Louis on his left arm, causing the other to giggle and Harry swore it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. Louis looked like a kid, his face was soft, his eyes crinkling as he pressed his lips against each other to avoid smiling any longer.

There was a knock on the front door and Harry's heart was racing for more reasons than one, as he tried to quietly go back to where he was before. Less than a minute later, loud voices and four other people joined him outside.

"Harry, this is Niall and Zayn. Niall and Zayn, this is Louis' Harry," Liam said and Harry could see Louis freezing, his eyes bulging before slapping Liam in the back of the head, as he walked past him. 

"Hi Niall and Zayn." Harry tried for a cheeky grin, ignoring the whole thing between Louis and Liam and accepting the beer Louis had brought over.

The afternoon went away easily, the five boys falling into a void of cold beers, video games and loud laughs, as Niall, a history major, told them countless stories about kids he's been tutoring, and Liam and Louis shared some of their own from uni. Zayn was quieter, coming out of his shell a few times when propped by Louis and that's something Harry was joyful to have had the opportunity to see.

Louis was really everything he imagined before meeting him, and everything he gathered after. He was a force that drew everyone in and it was as clear as the summer sky that his friends loved him to death. 

From Zayn opening up, shyly smiling and speaking up about the things he loved and wanted to share, to Niall having someone that can keep up with him and his endless energy and teasing, going through Liam being able to loosen up and stop taking everything so seriously all the time, Louis is good to his friends. 

He affects all of them in the best way, he brings out the best out of the people he touches and Harry can't stop wondering if Louis does that because he works hard for people cares about, or if it's unintentional, just part of who he is. 

Harry also couldn't help wondering for how long he would get to have that. If Louis would eventually get tired of this game they were playing.

His thoughts were interrupted as Louis scooted closer to him on the couch, Harry so lost in thought that he didn't realize Louis' game of FIFA was over.

"A penny for your thoughts," Louis lightly touched Harry's forehead with his beer bottle, a playful smile lingering on his lips "They looked very deep if your face gives away anything."

"Just that I'd rather be watching actual football, at least I'd have good legs to stare at." The regret came after seconds, when Louis jokingly slapped Harry's arm, looking cutely shocked and Harry could honestly kiss him on the spot. 

Harry turned his body to the side so he could face Louis properly, his heart beating a bit faster as Louis smile grew.

Louis eyes were shining, the little daylight still coming from the open living room window reflecting against him. His hair was messy under his beanie, the fringe making him look cuddly, with random strands of hair pointing to different sides, looking like he had just woken up. When in fact, he had only got an alcohol buzz and was involved in a wrestling match with Niall and Liam moments earlier. Still he looked soft and Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"You are shameless," Louis joked, shaking his head in a disapproving manner "Plus you've got my legs to stare if you want, there's no need to go for Aaron Ramsey's."

"I've seen your legs and you could give Beckham a run for his money, so sure I don't mind staring at them among other things," Harry placed one of his hands on Louis' thighs, squeezing it gently.

"Oi, you wouldn't take this kind of liberty with David Beckham, so keep your hands to yourself." He made no effort to move though, so Harry interpreted it as encouragement to keep his hand in place.

Harry started slowly moving his hands, caressing Louis' thigh and inclined his body a little closer. He knew none of the others were paying attention to them, could hear Niall swearing at Liam and Zayn and defending some Irish player, and if he stole a kiss or two they couldn't blame him. 

Louis was trying not to care, his body steady as he looked at the tv with clear fake interest. Harry could see Louis' lips pressing against each other, as he refused to smile. 

"Lou?" Harry called in a whisper and Louis slowly turned his head to him. 

"Hmm?" Their bodies were even closer and from the way Louis was looking at his lips, his tongue brushing his own, Harry knew Louis also wanted this more that he wanted to admit.

"Can I kiss you?" Louis was smiling again, his head tilting to the side. His eyebrows raised, challenge written on his face.

"Can you?" He opened his mouth slightly, lips inviting Harry in. Harry closed the gap between them, a simple brush of lips sending electricity to his entire body.

"I think I can," Harry whispered against Louis's mouth, tongue swirling on his bottom lip, action that caused Louis to close his eyes.

"Then do it," Louis' voice was nothing more than a breathless sound, and yet he managed to come off as impatient and even bossy. 

Harry knew he was done for. There was no way to escape Louis and his magic anymore. Harry didn't even care how dumb he sounded, or even felt, because there was no other word to describe what Louis made him feel. There was no other way to feel around that boy.

A loud, shrilling sound a few steps away made them separate quickly, both opening their eyes and looking at the direction of the sound in a rapid move, only to see Liam looking guiltily to a broken beer bottle on the floor and Niall crackling.

"That's it. Spilled drink means time to go home for the visitors," Zayn said as he got up, collecting the empty bottles around them and walking to the kitchen.

Harry heard whispering something that sounded a lot like "goddamnit", but said nothing. He offered also offered to help Liam clean, but was brushed off. 

Zayn returned minutes after with Liam in tow, Niall already heading to the door while Louis was still in the same position, looking a little dumbstruck. Harry smiled and nudged him so they could walk together.

Outside, Niall and Zayn pointed to their car’s direction, but Louis simply cut them off and declared he was walking Harry to his before going home himself.

As they were saying goodbye in front of his car, Harry smiled shyly when Louis touched his left cheek with his lips, a soft brush that with the contrast between Louis' cold lips and Harry's warm body, made him shiver. 

"So I'll see you soon?" 

"What do you mean see me soon? You still gotta tattoo me and take me on a date on Wednesday." Louis eyes were shining, reflecting the night lights and staring straight at Harry's. 

"A date?" Harry's mouth curled in a sweet grin, his body closing the space between Louis and him, and his hands meeting each other against Louis' back, on the height of his waist

"A date, Curly." 

And Harry was sure a goodnight kiss never felt so good.


End file.
